1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
In particular, the object of the present invention is to make a vehicle seat that comprises a limited number of parts which can be produced quickly and cheaply, even by unskilled workers, has a sturdy structure, and is provided with a backrest capable of accommodating part of the webbing of the seat belt thus allowing the protection thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent EP-B-1 332 914, filed by the same Applicant, describes a vehicle seat comprising a load-bearing structure and a first and a second shaped panel carried by the load-bearing structure and forming the seat base and the backrest of the seat, respectively. The load-bearing structure comprises a first and a second supporting side element (generally made of metal material, for example aluminium), which extend along opposite sides of the seat and are interconnected to each other by a transversal element which extends at the junction zone of the seat base with the backrest. Each supporting side element comprises a first rectilinear segment and a second rectilinear segment having typically a greater length with respect to the first segment and interconnected with the first segment by an integral, folded joint zone.
According to European Patent EP-B-1 332 914, each first rectilinear segment has a respective first groove extending substantially for the entire length thereof and each second rectilinear segment has a respective second groove extending substantially for the entire length thereof;
the first grooves are arranged facing each other and are adapted to accommodate respective opposite side edges of the first panel forming the seat base, while the second grooves are arranged facing each other and are adapted to accommodate respective opposite side edges of the second panel forming the backrest.
Thus a simple, sturdy seat is made, that is fast to assemble and disassemble. In particular, the seat according to Patent EP-B-1 332 914 allows the seat base and/or the backrest to be quickly replaced should these components have been damaged following acts of vandalism.